Fadados
by Serendipidad
Summary: Sangue, carne e coração. A devoção é suficiente quando tudo o que importa para um é odiado pelo outro? AU BellaXSirius.
1. Capítulo 1, Bellatrix

A/N: Essa é a minha primeira história publicada aqui no FF depois de anos sendo uma leitora assídua.

Achei essa história perdida no meu computador, devo tê-la escrito há muito tempo, mas ainda está incompleta. Francamente não sei por que comecei, já que não sou fã da personagem, mas quando reli eu gostei. Acho que é essa necessidade de tentar ver bondade até nos personagens mais escuros. Por que não publicar?

Inicialmente havia pensado na história como uma oneshot, mas decidi por 7 ou 8 capítulos curtinhos. É um AU por que eu diminui a diferença de idade entre a Bellatrix e o Sírius. Não sei se alguém vai mesmo ler, mas se lerem eu espero que gostem!

Xoxo!

* * *

Capítulo 1, Bellatrix

O caos era doce.

O Departamento de Mistérios já não parecia mais uma sessão do Ministério da Magia. O lugar estava tomado por fumaça, gritos e desespero. As luzes cegantes escondiam quase completamente os feitiços lançados até que era quase tarde demais para desviar poderiam ser um problema para algum desavisado com menos experiência, mas não pra ela. Ela adorava isso: os flashes incessantes de feitiços mortais, os gemidos de terror dos inimigos encurralados por ela e seus aliados, o zum zum zum das maldições que passavam por ela sem tocá-la, irritando seus adversários e deliciando-a.

Duelar era como dançar. Ela estava sempre ansiosa para a próxima valsa.

Encontrando-se sozinha no meio daquele maravilhoso caos depois de se livrar do mosquitinho irritante que era a filha daquela que um dia foi sua irmã, Bellatrix Lestrange procurou pelo próximo adversário. O menino Longbotton estava cambaleando desavisado no meio da batalha... Não seria minimamente um duelo, mas talvez fosse tão divertido quanto foi acabar com seus pais. Ela começou a se dirigir ao garoto.

"Belatrix!"

Oh. Aquela voz. Sirius...

" _Venha logo, Bella, você não é mais velha e mais madura? Não pode ter medo de umas simples aranhas!"_

" _Não estou com medo!" Disse a menina mais velha com longos cabelos crespos e negros ao menino de grandes olhos cinzentos e seu tamanho, porém mais novo. Ela achava particularmente irritante o quão rápido ele crescia. Logo estaria mais alto que ela e não a deixaria viver com esse fato. Sirius nunca perdia a oportunidade de provocá-la. "Acho apenas que isto é perda de tempo e perigoso. Deveríamos estar lá embaixo na festa e não explorando o sótão, se alguém nos pegar aqui vou por a culpa em você!". Bellatix cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo o máximo que seu pequeno pescoço permitia._

" _Ora essa, Bella! Não seja covarde! Além do mais, ninguém vai sentir nossa falta enquanto os copos ainda estiverem cheios. Você não pode negar que explorar é mais divertido que ficar lá sorrindo e fingindo não estar tão entediado como realmente estamos." O menino disse, de forma petulante. Ele sempre sabia como fazê-la fazer o que ele queria. Aos cinco anos de idade, Sirus Black parecia não ter medo de nada._

" _Não sei Sirius..." Aos sete anos menina secretamente estava com medo das grandes aranhas que o grande e escuro sótão da família Black abrigava, mas ela não diria isso ao primo nunca!_

 _Sirius, porém, nunca se intimidou com nada. "Vamos, Bella, eu te protejo!"_

 _O menino estendeu a mão. Ela a juntou com a dela e, juntos, foram explorar o desconhecido._


	2. Capítulo 2, Sirius

Capítulo 2, Sirius

"Ora, ora, primo! Que saudades! Senti falta dos seus gritos em Azkaban!" A risada ecoou em meio ao caos, os pelos dos braços dos bruxos levantando como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo local, e de certo modo até era; Bellatrix Lestrange levava destruição por onde quer que passe. Todos os presentes souberam que nada de bom poderia vir desse som que parecia tudo, menos feliz.

Sirius Black a observou atentamente. Ela parecia diferente, Azkaban não havia sido doce para Bellatrix. Suas unhas já não eram alinhadas e bem cuidadas, mas longas garras pretas com sujeira. Seu cabelo era um emaranhado selvagem de cachos muito mais esbranquiçados do que seria o usual para sua idade. Seus dentes estavam amarelados e ela tinha um sorriso enlouquecido no rosto de porcelana. As marcas ao redor dos olhos denunciavam quanto tempo havia se passado desde a última vez em que realmente olhara para ela.

"Bellatrix, querida, vejo que Azkaban também não foi gentil para você, mas pensei que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado um pouco de higiene, esqueceu o que é ser um Black? Você parece alguém tirado da sarjeta." Ele sentiu uma pontada de satisfação ao ver o sorriso em seu rosto se transformar em uma careta, a ira em seus olhos ardendo tão familiar como sempre.

Mas ali em meio a todas as luzes, a fumaça e poeira que cortavam o ar, Sirius não pode deixar de pensar que ela ainda parecia tão arrebatadora para ele como sempre.

 _Eles estavam deitados no gramado da propriedade Malfoy. Lucius deveria estar com eles, mas era muito pomposo para por os pés qualquer coisa que não fosse um concreto muito limpo e muito acarpetado. Sirius preferia assim, estar a sós com Bella era muito melhor._

 _Ela estava deitada com as mãos atrás da cabeça, os cachos pretos como uma noite sem luar espalhados pela grama verde, pintando tudo ao seu redor com uma coisa tão dela, que Sirius Black de seis anos de idade não conseguia definir, mas jurava com toda seriedade que era dela e só dela, assim como quase tudo o que ela tocava. Bella tinha um jeito de encantar as pessoas. Se Sirius não vivesse rodeado de feiticeiros durante toda sua curta existência ele poderia jurar que ela enfeitiçava tudo ao seu redor. Ela como magia._

 _Sirius, que estava sempre muito intrigado com esse dom da prima, tinha prometido a si mesmo sempre manter um olhar sobre ela e descobrir seu poder escondido._

 _Ela parecia uma boneca na maior parte do tempo. O cabelo sempre perfeitamente alinhado, os vestidos de seda com todos aqueles babados, a pele que os adultos diziam ser porcelana fina, mas para Sirius sempre lembravam as nuvens, muito puras. Os adultos só viam Bella como a menina exemplar da casa dos Black, que traria alegria à família em Hogwarts, que faria um ótimo casamento. Sirius a via como ela era: uma força a ser reconhecida, uma igual a ele._

" _Pare de me olhar desse jeito"_

" _Não estou te olhando de jeito nenhum!"_

" _Está sim. Está me encarando desse jeito tonto. Francamente, Sirius, qual é o problema?"_

 _O menino sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e se mexeu, inquieto, passando a mão pelas vestes caras e tentando não se envergonhar mais diante da prima. Era mais fácil mudar de assunto "Não gosto desse Malfoy. Não gosto de nenhum deles. Não sei por que a gente tem que vir aqui brincar com ele se ele é muito mimado até pra sair para a rua."_

" _Achei que você preferisse que ele ficasse lá dentro se escondendo do sol como um morcego estúpido com aquela capa preta e cabelo branco dele." Uma sobrancelha perfeita se elevou na testa perfeita da menina._

" _Eu prefiro! Mas se é para ele ficar fazendo manha lá dentro por que nós apenas não ficamos em casa? Toda vez que viemos aqui ele age assim e toda a vez minha mãe não nos deixa ficar em casa mesmo sabendo disso. Não vou ser amigo dele!"_

" _Ouça, Sirius, eu também não quero estar aqui, certo?" A menina sentou-se, seu cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto. Uma mão delicada tirou quase todas as mechas de sua visão, apenas uma ficou. Não importa qual o penteado tia Druella fizesse, essa mecha sempre estava lá. "Mas nós temos que vir. Nossa família tem negócios com os Malfoy, nós somos importantes e precisamos fazer alianças com famílias tão importantes quanto a nossa. Eu também não gosto dele, mas a gente pode fingir! Eu finjo o tempo todo por que eu não gosto de ninguém além de você, mas eu sei que é mais fácil se eu agir como se eu gostasse dos outros. Você pode tentar, por favor? Você vai ver que é mais fácil conseguir o que você quer assim."_

 _Os raios de sol no cabelo dela faziam sua pele parecer mais pálida e seu cabelo mais escuro ainda, e Sirius achava muito bonito "Bella, eu não sei..."_

" _Por favor? Vamos lá para dentro só um pouco e fingir prestar atenção ao que o Lucius disser, e depois nós podemos voltar para cá só nós dois. Por favor? Por mim?"_

" _Tudo bem" Ela já estava de pé e, pegando a mão do menino, partiu em direção a casa. Sirius olhou para ela com olhos arregalados enquanto pensava que Bella era realmente uma boa bruxa, ela o havia enfeitiçado e ele nem se dera conta até agora._


	3. Capítulo 3, Bellatrix

Capítulo 3, Bellatrix

"Você é o especialista em sarjetas por aqui, primo. Que bom que parou de se esconder, ouvi dizer que andou comendo ratos durante sua fuga. Diga, esse apetite particular é para compensar não ter matado seu amiguinho traidor? Você se sentia vingado enquanto mastigava toda aquela carne nojenta?" O sorriso estava de volta ao rosto dela, o amarelo dos dentes parecendo mais forte a cada palavra dita.

O rosto de Sirius se contorceu de raiva e Bellatrix notou que suas mãos começaram a tremer. "Opa, eu toquei em um assunto sensível para você, primo? Será que é por ter que comer esses animais asquerosos ou é por finalmente se livrar dos dementadores e cair direto na decadência que é morrer lentamente de fome?"

"Cala a boca, Bellatrix!"

"Mas por que você saiu mesmo? Os dementadores e você tinham um relacionamento bem íntimo, se bem me lembro. Lembro que gostavam especialmente de ficar perto da sua cela. Parece que esse seu coração grifinório afinal não te trouxe muitas coisas boas na vida, não-"

"CALA A BOCA, BELLA!" As mãos dele agora estavam cerradas em punhos apertados, os nós dos dedos brancos tamanha força do aperto. Sirius estava pálido, os lábios brancos e os olhos atormentados e distantes, como se revivesse os pesadelos que Azkaban lhe proporcionou.

Bellatrix pensou por um momento se não havia ido longe demais, se não cruzara aquela linha invisível que nunca foi dita por eles, mas que esteve sempre presente em seu relacionamento doentio. O pensamento passou rápido; eles estavam em lados opostos de uma guerra e ela lutava para vencer, o tempo de poupá-lo já havia passado há muito tempo, mas ela não pode negar o pequeno sobressalto em seu coração quando ele a chamou de 'Bella'. Ele deveria estar muito fora de si para escorregar assim, já fazia tantos anos que não ouvia o apelido sair de seus lábios...

 _Sirius sempre foi mais inteligente que os garotos da sua idade, mas a inteligência veio com uma arrogância e uma vontade de desafiar as regras que a irritava e assustava. Ele estava constantemente enfrentando seus pais, brigando com Reg e gritando com Monstro, e quanto mais perto de primeiro de setembro chegava, mais Sirius parecia irritado. Felizmente com ela ele era só Sirius, a pessoa especial dela._

 _Bella não sabia como iria se despedir dele quando chegasse a hora de embarcar para Hogwarts._

 _Ela não queria ir sem ele. Ela queria abandonar a casa escura e cheia de cabeças de elfos domésticos – sério, quem teve essa ideia brilhante? Elfos são para servir, não para ser lembrados -, os gritos da tia Walburga, ter sua mãe sempre por perto, sempre atenta, sempre esperando para corrigi-la (todos diziam que ela era uma cópia de sua mãe, e Bella sentia que Druella não gostava de ter um 'eu' seu mais novo e mais brilhante do que ela havia sido tomando os holofotes dela – Andrômeda sempre foi muito estranha e nunca chamou atenção e Narcisa era muito jovem e delicada demais, quase quebradiça, Bella sempre foi o destaque desde seus primeiros sinais de magia). Ela queria explorar o castelo, ver os quadros, mostrar aos outros quem era ela, queria tudo o que Hogwarts prometia._

 _Mas ela não queria deixar Sírius._

 _Apenas o pensamento de vê-lo somente nos feriados e férias de verão por dois anos inteiros a deixava aflita. O ela faria sem ele? Com quem ela exploraria? Em quem ela se apoiaria?_

" _Bella?"_

" _Oi, Siri." Ela estava sentada em sua cama, os pés pequenos balançando para frente e para trás nos sapatos de couro muito brilhantes e muito caros. Sirius entrou parecendo qualquer um, menos ele mesmo. Toda a raiva que o impulsionava nas últimas semanas parecia ter ido embora._

" _Não vou com você para a estação."_

" _O que?" A cabeça de Bella levantou-se rápido, a dor no pescoço causada pelo movimento brusco era insignificante perto da dor que as palavras dele causaram "Por quê? Sirius, você não pode fazer isso!"_

" _Eu não quero que você vá!" A boca dele tremeu e o nariz ficou vermelho e Bella pensou que ele fosse chorar e tudo bem, ela estava começando a sentir uma dor nos olhos que lhe disse que ela poderia começar a chorar também "Eu não quero que você vá, tá legal? Por que você tem que ir? Por que você não pode pedir para ficar comigo aqui?"_

" _Eu tenho que ir, Siri. Eu tenho que aprender, ser uma grande bruxa. Não posso ficar. Eu queria que você pudesse ir comigo, mas eu tenho que ir." Respirando fundo, Bella tentou lembrar das palavras que seu tio lhe dissera quando conversaram. Órion Black havia falado com ela pessoalmente sobre seu relacionamento com Sirius, pediu para ela agir de forma madura, como a moça de onze anos de idade que ela era, pois ele sabia que Sirius e ela eram os melhores amigos do mundo inteiro e eles ficariam tristes quando ela partisse, mas que ela tinha que ir._

" _Não quero te ver ir enquanto eu fico aqui com eles. Não é justo."_

" _Mas logo você vai estar em Hogwarts comigo e eu vou te mostrar todos os lugares legais e eu vou deixar alguns para a gente explorar juntos! A Sonserina só vai estar completa com você lá. Vai passar rápido, você vai ver!" Mentira. Dois anos pareciam uma eternidade para ela._

" _Mentirosa"_

" _Bella! Bellatrix! É hora de ir, querida! Vamos!" A voz de sua mãe parecia muito alta mesmo vindo do andar de baixo._

" _Por favor Sirius, por favor, vamos até a estação! Por favor!"_

" _Não posso, Bella." Ele estava chorando agora. O rosto todo vermelho do esforço de tentar se conter, o cinza dos olhos brilhando das lágrimas. Ele chegou mais perto quando ela se levantou da cama "Mas eu vou sentir sua falta cada hora e cada dia aqui sem você!"_

 _Bellatrix negaria no futuro, mas o sentimento súbito de que nada mais seria o mesmo a partir daquele momento a deixou em pânico e em um segundo ela estava abraçando o primo. "Eu vou escrever para você todos os dias! Não vou esquecer de você nunca!"_

 _As duas crianças se abraçaram com força e a menina desejou poder ficar, desejou que o tempo parasse e ela não deixasse sua outra metade para trás. Desejou, acima de tudo, que esse sentimento ruim de que nada seria o mesmo desaparecesse, ficasse esquecido assim como todos os pesadelos que ela teve durante a infância, apenas uma parte de algo que não existe fora de sua imaginação. Fechou os olhos sentindo o choro de Sirius o fazer tremer e desejou poder acreditar._


	4. Capítulo 4, Sirius

_C_ _ **apítulo 4 - Sirius**_

A risada de Bella atravessava todos os cantos da sala. Sirius conseguia sentir os bruxos inconscientemente se afastando de onde estava frente a frente. Ele não os julgou, sabia que se não a conhecesse - se eles não estivessem nesse relacionamento inexistente e distorcido, mas ainda tão sólido - ele seria um dos que dariam um passo a trás sempre que ela risse.

"Tudo bem se descontrolar primo, você nunca foi muito equilibrado, não é? Não era por isso que tia Walburga estava sempre tentando corrigir você? A gente tentava esconder mas todos sabiam que havia algo de errado."

Sirius tentou respirar fundo. Ele sabia que suas mãos tremiam visivelmente agora, e o impulso de largar a varinha, esquecer que é um bruxo e apenas estrangulá-la com suas duas mãos era muito forte, quase demais para ele controlar. Talvez ele não devesse.

Ele levantou a mão e apontou a varinha para ela. Os olhos dela se arregalaram com um sentimento que Sirius quase pensou que era surpresa. Ela sinceramente não sabia que esse dia chegaria? Os sentimentos já foram importantes, mas deixaram de ser na noite em que o corpo de James caiu frio e sem vida no chão de sua casa em Godric's Hollow.

Bellatrix era uma cadela quando queria ser. Às vezes, quando não queria também.

" _Ela te machucou de novo?" Questionou Bellatrix, com doze anos de idade, ao menino de dez anos, que andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, sentindo-se como um animal enjaulado. Nos dias de hoje esse sentimento o acompanhava todo o tempo._

" _Sim! Isso não importa pra você, não é? Tudo o que importa são esses ideais idiotas de sangue puro!" Bellatrix suspirou. Sirius estava com_ aquele _humor de novo._

" _Ah! Pare Sirius, você sabe que me importo com você! Não gosto quando ela te machuca, mas acho que esse seu pensamento sobre sangue-ruins não vai te levar a nada. Você tem que entender que nós somos superiores! A tia Burga está errada em te trancar, mas ela está só tentando te ensinar-"_

" _Ensinar? Ensinar?" Sirius estava com raiva. Dois dias preso naquele sótão escuro e sem comer (com exceção do pouco que Régulus conseguia escorregar para dentro quando Monstro não estava por perto) o deixaram no limite. Ele não tinha paciência para sua prima agora, não depois de perceber o quanto ela estava mudando... "Prender seu próprio filho em um quarto escuro sem comida e quase sem água por dois dias não é ensinar, Bella! Você não consegue ver que isso é errado? Esse pensamento ridículo que grandeza, todas essas regras estúpidas de comportamento, pisar no que achamos que não são como nós... Agimos como se fossemos uma espécie de realeza, mas não somos Bella, não somos!"_

" _Nós somos sim! Quando você for pra Hogwarts você vai entender! Todos aqueles sangues-ruins com olhos arregalados olhando para os fantasmas... Caminhando como baratas tontas pelo castelo... Eles nunca nem souberam o que é magia! Eles não entendem o verdadeiro sentido de ser bruxo! Você vai entender Sirius, quando você for!"_

 _O coração do garoto doeu como se alguém o estivesse esmagando ao ouvir as palavras de Bella "Eu acho que quem não entende o verdadeiro sentido de ser um bruxo é você, Bella."_


End file.
